I'm Your Angel
by jjd022980
Summary: Tony Learns why Gibbs always skips out on the team during Christmas


**I'm Your Angel**

**The snow trickled down on the weary old man as he made his way towards his destination. The other figured looked out from his position, making sure he wasn't seen. Knowing for the fact if he was caught, it would be the end of his life as he knew it. **

** The old man made his way and stopped, kneeling down and wiping the snow off the gravestones. Smiling wearily, he sat down on the soft snow, making sure he was covered so he wouldn't get cold. He wiped the names on the stone.**

** "Hello, my girls. I guess it's another holiday without you here again. This gets harder and harder every year. I just don't know how much I can take."**

** With a shaky hand, he wiped at the tears that formed. "God, I'm suppose to be a bad ass Marine, but look at me. Am I totally worth it?"**

** He wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know it's been a crazy year. Your mom got accuse of murder, blames me for your deaths and taking you away. Sometimes I think she was right. I've always wonder what would've happened if we never met?"**

** The other figured cleared his throat. "You wouldn't have a second family that loves and respects you no matter what."**

** Gibbs jumped at the voice. "What the hell, Dinozzo? I thought I was alone. What the hell are you doing here?"**

** Tony walked beside him and looked down at the stones. "I...I always wondered why you turned me down every year to hang out with us. I...I thought we were family."**

** Gibbs saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. He looked down and sighed. "I...it hurts too much, knowing the fact that you guys are my family too."**

** Tony sat down beside him. "Well, join the club. My family pretty well disowned me. You should know, you met my dad, but you know something?"**

** Gibbs looked at him. "What?"**

** Tony smiled. "I wouldn't trade you guys for anything in the world. You all love and appreciate me." He pointed at Gibbs. "You were there when I was dying from the plague. I kept thinking that you wanted me to die, but then Kate…"**

** Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder. "I ordered you not to die and you didn't."**

** Tony looked at the snow. "I always wanted to know this, but why? I always thought I wasn't worth since you growl and smack me around. You give Abby pecks on the cheeks and told McGee he couldn't have my spot, since I came back from being missing…" Gibbs put a hand over his mouth and lightly head slapped him.**

** "I do it because you are the son I always wanted, if Shannon was alive. Kelly would've loved knowing you." He looked back towards the stones and then to the heavens. Smiling, he finally understood why this young man in front of him met so much to him for all these years. He knew Tony was looking for love and acceptance and he was looking for the empty spot that the loss of a child could fulfill. He reached over and hugged him.**

** "Never sell yourself short Tony. Believe me I love and appreciate you no matter what you do. You dove in freezing water to save me and Maddie, knowing full well your lungs couldn't take it." He paused to catch his breath. "I'm very proud of you no matter what anyone says. You make me proud everyday and I'm glad that I have you to watch my six all the time."**

** Tony beamed. "You find me worthy?" Tears started to form in his eyes as realization hit him hard and fast. No one ever found him worthy, but hearing it from this man, made his heart soar. He hugged Gibbs tight. "Thank you so much Gibbs."**

** Gibbs hugged him back. "You're welcome, Tony."**

** Tony shivered. Gibbs stood up and offered him a hand. "Come on. This weather can't be good on your lungs and you can't risk being sick."**

** Tony huddled closer to the embrace as Gibbs leaned over and kissed both graves. "Merry Christmas, my girls, and thank you for giving a second chance to have a family."**

** Tony smiled as they walked towards the cars and drove off as a single star twinkled on the snow flurried sky.**

_**Merry Christmas, my love.**_


End file.
